Pirates and Mermaids
by goldenmonkeywarrior
Summary: Meet Sakura, the last mermaid who loves to party without a care. Her only problem the pirate lord Sasuke has kidnapped her convinced that she is safer on his ship with him. Join them on their journey for freedom and the truth and possibly love? sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

On a bright, sunny morning in the middle of summer, Captain Sasuke Uchiha stood on the deck of his ship, The Avenger. Most people knew Sasuke as a coldhearted pirate lord but those who knew him well would say he was just a scary ice queen. Today, Sasuke was going on a voyage to capture the most wanted girl in the ocean. It was many years ago that Sasuke first saw this girl but he remembered that day as if it had happened just this morning.

(flashback)

An 11-year-old Sasuke was happily playing in his dads fishing boat out in the middle of the local lake. Sasuke being a foolish little boy he was tripped over his own two feet and fell into the icy water, his cries coming out as bubbles into the water.

Two hours later sasuke woke up on the shore to the sound of the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He bolted upright and grabbed the owner of the voice by the… tail? His eyes trailed up the tail until they reached a human waist then they kept on going till he was staring into the terrified eyes of the last mermaid. Then with a whip of her lilac tail the mermaid was gone, leaving the stunned Sasuke with the image of her burned into his eyes.

(End of flashback)

A now 20-year-old Sasuke was staring out to sea, thinking about what he would do when he came face to face with her again. As the wind whipped his spiky black hair around his pale face he thought about his plans. At first the thought of taking anybody against their will was an outrage but with other pirates out to get her what choice did he have?

Sasuke only hoped that wherever she was at the moment, she would find it in her heart to forgive him and accept her new life as a permanent guest on his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

(Normal pov)

In a gulf near where the Avenger was anchored a beautiful lilac tailed mermaid was combing out her luscious pink hair on a rock while singing a very enchanting song. (Look up beyond the sea by celitic woman) The poor Siren didn't notice the shadow looming over her until it was too late.

(Sakura pov)

I don't know how it happened. All I do know it that I was sitting on a rock minding my own business when all of a sudden something grabbed me from behind, and covered my face with a sickly sweet smelling cloth then after that everything went black.

(Sasuke pov)

When I was sure that my precious beauty was unconscious I picked her up bridal style and started sprinting towards my ship. Hopping that I could get there before she woke up and made things difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's emerald eyes blinked open to find herself in a HUGE Jacuzzi filled with warm steaming water. " What the heck is this?" thought sakura. Then all the drama of the previous night came flooding back to her. "Holy fish sticks I've got to get outta here" she all but screamed. Then a dark figure with a deathly scary aurora emerged from the shadows with a smirk plastered to his surprisingly handsome face. "Going somewhere?" the man asked in a casual tone as if he kidnapped helpless girls all the time. Sakura backed herself the corner of the Jacuzzi as far from the criminal as she could get. D-don't come any closer she stuttered in fear for her life. At seeing this the man just let his smirk widen. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you" he said as he slowly stalked towards her shaking form. As sasuke stepped into the Jacuzzi still fully clothed the terrified mermaid flicked her glorious tail and was on the other side before the said man could even blink. "Don't be scared I just want to look at you" he huffed in annoyance before grabbing her wrist and dragging her to him in one swift motion. At this sakura panicked and without thinking she let out a cry and slapped him with her powerful tail sending him through the already open door and out onto the deck for all his baffled crew to behold.

(Oh no! I wonder what sasuke is going to do about THAT. Stay tuned and please review if you want to find out what happens next)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto (sasuke's right hand man) was

Extremely impressed by how much force was put behind the slap. Who wouldn't be? It sent his captain and best friend flying across the deck and head first into their last barrel of rum. The best part was that it echoed through the whole ship so everybody heard it. Poor Rock Lee (the cabin boy) didn't stand a chance of escaping the flying captain so all he could do was put up his arms and scream.

(Sasuke's pov)

I couldn't believe it! One minute I had the girl of my dreams were she belonged (in my arms) the next thing I knew I was drenched in my favorite rum and on top of on of my crew. Ohhh that girl was going to pay dearly for that.

(Sakura's pov)

I can't believe I did that. (Crap) said her inner. (He's going to kill you for sure this time)

This was when sakura decided to get outta the Jacuzzi and make a run for it.

As she dragged herself out her tail became to legs and her shell bra turned into a really pretty lilac sundress. After the few seconds it took to adjust she made a run for it.

(Sasuke's pov)

I stood up after drying off and looked around. And everybody was trying no to laugh at me. "What are you looking at?" I said in the toughest voice I could muster. Everybody fell instantly silent.

Before my right hand man naruto could respond I saw a familiar flash of pink make a dash for the edge of the ship.

" Stop her " I yelled. At once every member of my crew charged at my princess. Neji, shikamaru, and lee blocked the edge of on side so she turned around and made a dash for the other. Gaara, choji, and kiba were blocking the other side so she was trapped. Leaving only me and naruto we both charged at her from opposite sides. "We got her now" I heard him yell. Just as I was about to scoop her into my arms she ducked and I collided with naruto.

(Sakura's pov)

"That was too close" said sakura. Noticing both sides of the ship were blocked she ran towards the front. Just as she was about to jump off a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and heaved her backwards.

(Sasuke's pov)

"That was too close" he thought. As his grip on her tightened sakura's struggling died down and he felt her body shake as his captured mermaid sobbed into her hands. "Let me go" was all that he heard leave her lips. " I won't let you go" was his reply " so give it up already because from now on you're not leaving my sight. Hearing this sakura could only sob as the sea that was once her home cried out for her return. "I can't let you go" thought sasuke "not again"


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days after the failed escape where devastating for sakura. After being dragged back into the captains cabin sasuke through her back into the Jacuzzi and it transformed. What used to be a Jacuzzi turned into what looked like a giant fish tank in the floor. It went about 15 feet deep and 6 feet across. What bugged sakura the most was that the tank was filled with clear water so that sasuke could watch her as if she were some animal in a zoo.

(Sakura pov)

I was outraged. Not only was I in a giant fish bowl. I was lonely, hungry, and homesick it was so close. Just on the other side of the wall of the ship, but the way sasuke was keeping an eye on her 24/7 but he even had the nerve to try and make her eat human food. Then a slight knocking was heard above the water.

(Sasuke pov)

As I was walking around the ship earlier I realized I didn't know the name of my guest. So I decided to pay her a visit we did stay in the same room after all. I rushed into my cabin and knocked on the floor so the mermaid could hear but like usual she wouldn't come out so I decided that if she was gonna be like that then we'll do it MY way.

(Sakura pov)

It didn't matter who was up there I was not going up. Or so I thought. A few moments later the captain himself dived into the tank and started swimming for me. Soon I was cornered with nowhere to swim.

(Sasuke's pov)

"HAH!" I thought. "Try and get way will you? Well not on MY watch". All to soon I had her cornered and preceded in taking her in dragging her to the surface.

She put up a mighty fight as soon as I put my arms around her she started thrashing around trying to get away. I didn't want her to be scared of me but it was too late to change that I did kidnap her after all. I heaved my mermaid outta the tank and she almost immediately changed to human and made a dash for the door..."crap".


	6. Chapter 6

As sasuke dragged sakura back to his cabin the ships treasurer was watching from his spot in the corner (yes he is the bad guy just read) the men on the crew called him tamaki but once a long time ago he was known as pein captian of the

Agony (his ship), leader of the dreaded akatsuki, and famous treasure hunter. He was an extremely wanted man and were better to hide then on the ship of the man who wanted him dead the most? It was all part of the plan you see pein or tamaki knew that sasuke was after the mermaid girl. Pein figured that while his men were out searching the seas for this lovely creature he would stay onboard this ship just in case that sasuke fool actually DID find her. In seeing how things turned out he had made the right choice. "soon" he thought. "soon she will be mine and I will once again a rule the seas with her by my side."


	7. Chapter 7

(Flashback)

There was blood everywhere and all around him were screams of those being killed slowly. Sasuke couldn't take it so he ran. He ran from the fight and from his family. Were did he run? Well that's easy the docks of course. But, even at the docks there was misfortune it was dark but unmistakable. Blood stained the water and lots of it. All the mermaids in the area were dead…or so he thought

(End of flashback)

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "GAH…oh, another nightmare" he said to himself while rubbing his temples. After the massacre Sasuke thought all the mermaids were dead. Until that one night he fell from a boat in the middle of a lake and was saved by the very last one. It was after she disappeared that Sasuke vowed he would find her and keep her safe. So he did as he had promised and though it took years to track her down it was worth it.

"SASUKEEE" a shout from a loud blond snapped sasuke out of his stupor. "What" he said in his usual no emotion voice. "We are running low on supplies we need to stop at the next port before we keep going" said Naruto. "Very well" Sasuke sighed while in his head calculating the risk of losing his mermaid at port. It was 8:00 in the morning and he was already having a bad day…great.

Pov switch

Sakura was sitting in the treasury talking to tamaki about how stupid she thought gold was. " It's ridiculous" she said, " I mean no offence but I can't believe you guys risk your lives for cold pieces of metal" she huffed. "Well maybe it's only ridiculous to you because you have no use for it" Tamaki replied with a small smile. Sakura just pouted. Tamaki was about to say something else but then Rock Lee burst through the door with a look of pure excitement on his face "were making port in two days guys be ready I think captain-san wants to raid this one" he then started droning about the youthfulness of raiding a village and how gold could shine brighter then the stars but sakura wasn't hearing it because what went through her ears was this is your chance. Unfortunately tamaki (or pein was thinking the same thing

(Uh oh that only spells disaster. If you really want the next chap the for then love of all that's fun REVIEW. Oh, and flamers you don't get to say anything because your flaming jack wagons and nobody likes you. XP


	8. Chapter 8

It was a beautiful night as the avenger glided across the water to port castaway blanketed in shadow. Longboats slipped quietly through the water towards the shore. Inside the longboats were pirates armed to the teeth with various swords, knives and guns. When the boats reached shore the pirates jumped out and crept towards the unsuspecting village as silent as death. Then with a loud BOOM from a canon the village roared to life. Armed villagers rushed out of their little houses, women and children ran for safety in the nearby forest. At first it was slow but then the sound of steel clashing against steel reached Sasuke's ears like sweet music. He was watching the raid from the tallest tower with an arm placed securely around Sakura's waist to keep her from running. He new that she wouldn't want to stay and watch because the scene was indeed quite frightening for somebody who hadn't been exposed to battle before but she would be staying with him for a long time so she had to get used to this life.

(Pov Switch: Sakura)

She hated this, Sakura watched the people screaming and scrambling to get away from the pirates. She screamed herself when she saw Sasuke shoot someone who was getting to close to them. The look on his face as the wind wiped his spiky black hair from his face was terrible. He looked so different and it was scary, this was not the Sasuke she knew.

With a sudden strength she didn't know she had she tore herself away from Sasuke and jumped off the tower and landed on the roof of a house below them Overcome with fear she then turned and ran across the village rooftops towards the ocean. "SAKURAAAAAAA" she heard Sasuke call her name not too far behind. Coming to the end of a row of houses, she jumped down into and alleyway and bolted toward the docks and bolted with a speed that turned her into a blur.

(Now to Sasuke)

_Of course it won't be that easy to escape from me_. Sasuke thought as he ran after her. Although he was dazed for a moment he was on her tail again in a second. From the way he was closing in on her he could tell that she wouldn't get away. Lucky for him he was just a little bit faster then her. But there was still that odd feeling of anger at her for not wanting to be there with him. With a final burst of speed he tackled her a few feet from the docks.

" I won't hurt you. Stop trying to get away. Can't you see you're safer here with me?" He pleaded, trying to convince her that his words were true. Sakura looked at him with a face so full of sadness and longing for the sea that it tore at his soul. "I don't want to be safe I want to be FREE!" she started thrashing around again then suddenly stopped and looked past him in astonishment. Before Sasuke could turn to look behind him a loud THUNK boomed through the forest and the surprised look on his beloved's face was the last thing he saw before he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

(Sakura's POV)

A familiar figure loomed over the fallen captain's body. An evil chuckle made Sakura want to run again but she was frozen in fear. Pein, the ships' treasurer emerged from the shadows. "Hello, Sakura." He said darkly, still chuckling slightly. "You will be coming with me now, dear prize." Sakura inwardly shuddered. It was very obvious things were about to get very VERY bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Key:

Red - Things that I have added.

Blue - Punctuation/Capitalization

Green - Word's I've changed.

(Recap: Last time Pein knocked out Sasuke with some random object and started slinking after Sakura (shudder) so let's all see what happens now)

As Pein snatched Sakura's wrist she let out a yelp that was muffled as soon as her face smashed into his chest. "Why are you doing this?" she pleaded. Pein took a good long look in her eyes and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger then lowered his mouth to her ear and said "That fool doesn't know how to use you. He doesn't understand just how serious this all is." with that Pein started to bring his lips to Sakura's. Sakura knew she couldn't let Pein have his way so she did the only thing that came to mind…she screamed and punched that jerk right in the kisser. (HA how do you like them apples)? Now, believe it or not mermaids are actually very strong so this particular punch sent Pein flying back quite a few feet. Sakura knew her chance when she saw it so without much thought she took off running again but all too soon a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand held a cloth to her face then once again, her world went black.

(Sasuke pov)

Sasuke awoke to the sound of pots clanking against pans and automatically knew he was in his ship kitchen. Hinata (the ships cook and naruto's girlfriend) was making some of her famous mystery soup. Sasuke got up from the makeshift bed in the corner and started to leave. He was stopped by Hinata standing in the doorway before he got three steps away from the corner.. " You won't be goin' anywhere with that kind 'o bump on yer head sir." she said. "Where is Sakura?" asked Sasuke, rubbing the goose egg on his head. Hinata looked down with a sad expression that said everything. Sasuke let out a yell and started destroying random things in a fit of rage. Hinata just stood there and let her captain throw his tantrum like a toddler. She turned around to stir her mystery soup and turned back around just in time to see her special pie made specially for Naruto tumble to the ground. As the pie spilled it's fruity contents onto the floor, Hinata looked at it, growing purple in rage and then looked at Sasuke who was frozen in fear of what he had just done. In a move not even the god of speed could predict Hinata grabbed her best broom and gave Sasuke's head a good THWACK in the very same spot from earlier. "NOW LISTEN 'ERE SIR!" she shrieked, "YOU MAY BE ABLE TO STOMP 'ROUND THE REST 'O THE SHIP AS IF YER GOD, BUT IN MY KITCHEN I'M THE BOSS AND YOU ARE TO PICK UP EVERY SCRAP 'O GOOD FOOD YOU BE WASTIN' AND EAT IT, THEN YER TO EXPLAIN TO YOUR CREW WHY THEY WON'T BE EATIN" TONIGHT YOU 'ERE?" all the poor captain could do was nod his head in fear. As Sasuke looked around at all of the food, Hinata gave him another smack with her broomstick across his cheek. "Get goin'. The food ain't gonna eat itself."

Hours later, Sasuke emerged from the kitchen, slightly green. He had eaten every last bit of Hinata's Mystery Soup and was stuffed to bursting point. He touched his cheek where Hinata had whacked him with her broomstick and winced. He was absolutely sure that it was going to bruise if it hadn't already. Sasuke went up to his first mate, Naruto . Naruto looked at him and burst out laughing "Did Hinata hit you with a broomstick or something?" When he saw Sasuke's cold glare, he cleared his throat and composed himself. "We've been following Pein for two days now. It looks like he's heading towards Moonpool Island. We haven't been able to catch up to him but if we can get to the Island first, you can get your mermaid back." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, feeling dizzy and walked to his quarters, ignoring his first mate's snickers.

(Sakura POV)

Sakura huddled in the corner of her quarters, miserable. When she had regained conciessness, she found herself in a small room with only a hammock hanging from the ceiling and a mirror hanging on the wall. Pein had unsuccessfully tried to coax her out of the room but she refused. She had been trying to escape ever since coming onto _The Agony_. 'I would rather be on _The Avenger_ then here.' Sakura thought to herself, smiling slightly. She found it funny that a while ago the sea was the only place she wanted to be. According to Pein they were headed to the Moonpool Island. The only question was why?


	10. Chapter 10

_**HELLO FANS AND VEIWERS I'm finally back. First I'd like to give my thank to everyone who read and commented on my story so far it meant so much to me. And I would also like to apologize for the long wait. Now without further ado here is my story **_

_**Sakura pov:**_

_**The wind was unusually cruel that night as it howled outside Sakura's bedroom/prison. Oddly enough she found herself missing Sasuke and his crew. She missed sitting in the crows nest with Shikamaru gazing over the endless sea, she missed sitting by Naruto at the dinner table listening to his jokes and stories of his little misadventures from his youth with Sasuke. But most of all she missed her best friend Hinata. She missed getting to help her cook and learn things about the humans she never knew before.**_

_**A sudden click snapped the little mermaid out of her reverie. Pein walked into the room and plopped himself on the couch next to Sakura. "We're almost to the island," he murmured into her ear. She ignored him. Pein simply smirked at this and drew her close to him. "Don't be like that. You used to tell me everything when you were on Sasuke's ship" the leech actually had the nerve to smile. " That was before I knew you were a conniving psychotic bastard'' she huffed.**_

_**Sasuke pov**_

_**Everything was going according to plan. Having used a shortcut Sasuke was already at the island awaiting the arrival of Peins' ship. He had hidden his own in a cave in the vicinity so he wouldn't give himself away. Everything was going well, when Pein reached the island he would most likely take Sakura to the shrine at the islands heart where Sasuke would be waiting for him.**_

_** That night was cloudless. The surface of the water reflected the bright light of the moon, shielding the inky darkness below from the rays.**_

_** "I see them!" Naruto cried.**_

_** Sasuke looked out into the calm harbor and saw The Agony bobbing on the water. From his vantage point, he could see that a longboat was being readied to depart from the ship.**_

_** "Spyglass." Sasuke muttered, holding his hand out. When the familiar weight hit his palm, he opened the scope with a click and located his enemy's ship. It seemed that the whole crew was on the deck The Agony Sasuke's breath caught when he spotted a flash of bright pink hair in the midst of dulled browns and yellows. Then he saw Pein leading her to the longboat and his grip tightened on the spyglass. When the crew started to lower the longboat, he closed the spyglass and turned to his band of pirates. **_

_** "It's time." He snapped.**_

_**{MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA because I'm a mean old jerk I decided to leave you with a cliffy but I'm not quite sure where to go from here if you have any suggestions please review and I might add them}**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Sakura pov)

There was no getting around it, She was sacred.

The moment pein roughly pulled her into the longboat with him she knew something was very wrong. Once the boats finally reached the island Pein chained her hands together and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close.

Hours later they reached what looked like an old abandoned manor at the heart of the island. Automatically realizing what his plan was Sakura thrashed wildly in his grip. "Shh shh it's alright" he cooed and petted her hair. "I finally have every last piece of rarity this world has to offer. I'm ready to retire and live a secluded life with you by my side" he said, and started dragging her inside the dark monstrosity as a bird cried out above them.

(Sasuke pov)

He saw everything from his hiding spot on the balcony of Pein and Sakuras new room (scoff, as IF he would ever allow THAT), the shoving, the chains, and the way Pein held her. He also read every movement in Peins lips and understood every word. He decided that enough was enough. Cupping his hands to his mouth he let out a bird cry (the signal) and in slow motion his plan was put into action. Shadow flashed across the walls and candles on every floor gave a light flicker… He smirked and backed into a shadow himself.

(Sakura pov)

As Pein dragged her down many passageways and twists and turns all she could do was cry. When they reached what looked like a thrown/ ballroom with doors on both sides of it pein stopped and walked up to one of the thrown chairs and picked up a small tiara. Sakuras eyes darted wildly around the room looking for an exit until she saw Pein standing in front of her with the tiara in his hands. He was just about to place is on her head when….

(Normal pov) (listen to "Hands off my girl")

by: good charlotte

Let the record play,

Sasuke kicked the door and it flew open with a loud BANG

The way that you dance, the way that you move the way that you star at me across the room.

His glare at Pein could have stopped a raging bull in its tracks

You carry dior bags and you got your chanel you wear louis vouitton HG, and YSL,

Pein tied Sakura to one of the chairs and kissed her hard Sasuke's eye twitched

Now I got what you need, I got DCMA I got brass knuckles hanging, from my neck in my chain,

Both men drew their swords and got into their stances

I got a model 26, But she stays in her place, and I got a curve shirt neatly, Tucked inside in my waist.

Sakura thrashed wildly in her binds trying to break free

And the record keeps playing, The same old song, The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long, They say "Aha, ahha", Keep your hands off my girl,

Steel clashed with steel and both men where moving so fast they seemed to be dancing

She, she, she don't wanna talk about it, He, he, he wants to fight about, Me, me, I don't wanna fight about it, I just wanna be about it, I'm just trying to stay about it,

"Return her to me and I might spare you" Sasuke swung his sword

Step out the wagon, You know the boy starts to hate, The girl that came with him, They like that's not the boy she dates,

Leave her to me and I might let you say goodbye Pein countered

They get the fighting and swearing, And now the boyfriend is staring, the disco ball on the ceiling, Looks like the chain that I'm wearing, but the music keeps playing,

Pein cut Sasukes cheek but he wasn't prepared for the kicked aimed at his chest

I got brass knuckles hanging, from my neck in my chain; I got brass knuckles hanging, from my neck in my chain.

Sasuke glared into Peins eyes one final time then cut off his head

( Sasuke pov)

He dusted himself off then used his sword to cut Sakura free from her chair. Finally, he had her back and could rest easy again. It was done.


End file.
